1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk drive, and more particularly to an optical disk drive with an electrostatic discharge structure for discharging the electrostatic charges of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An optical disk drive in a computer needs precise electronic components to meet the requests of highly dense memory capacity and very fast signal transmission. However, those precise electronic components are very easy to be destroyed by the electrostatic charges of a user in operating process, so a protection against the electrostatic charges is essential. As shown in FIG. 1, a prior disk drive 10 includes a metal casing 11 with a hollow space and a tray 12 which inserts into or pulls out from the casing 11. There are electronic components, such as a spindle motor rotating a disc, a pick-up head, and a printed circuit board 15 with control elements, arranged on the tray 12, and the base of the tray 12 is covered by a metal chassis 121 for protection. The front of tray 12 places a switch 16, and adjoins a bezel 13 which mounts an eject button 14 corresponding to the switch 16. A metal sheet 20 is attached to the back of the bezel 13. A U-shaped, movable cable 21, placed in a room 22 between the tray 12 and the casing 11, connects the metal sheet 20 and the casing 11 for grounding.
When a finger 17 of the user pushes the eject button 14 to pull out the tray 12, electrostatic charges of the finger 17 are conducted to the metal sheet 20 through gaps 18 between the bezel 13 and the eject button 14. Then, those electrostatic charges of the metal sheet 20 are conducted to the ground of the casing 11 through the cable 21 to discharge. Thus, the disk drive 10 prevents electrostatic charges from conducting to and destroying precise electronic components on the tray 12. Nevertheless, the prior disk drive 10 is additionally equipped with the cable 21 as the electrostatic discharge structure. The disk drive 10 not only enlarges the size but also increases production costs and time. Furthermore, the movable cable 21 is easy to expose outside causing great inconvenience of operation when following the tray 12 to insert into or pull out from the casing 11.
Although another prior optical drive presses the metal sheet to touch the grounded casing instead of the movable cable for discharging electrostatic charges, discharging electrostatic charges only occurs when the tray inserts into the casing. However, when the tray pull out of the casing to cause the spindle motor, the pick-up head and the printed circuit board on the tray to expose outside of the casing, the user is easier to directly touch the tray. At the moment, the disk drive can't discharge electrostatic charges to protect those precise electronic components, and lowers the product quality.